Problem: Simplify the following expression: $(9x^9+7x^8+4x^7) + (x^{11}+x^9+2x^7+3x^3+5x+8).$ Express your answer as a polynomial with the degrees of the terms in decreasing order.
Explanation: We have  \begin{align*}
&(9x^9+7x^8+4x^7) + (x^{11}+x^9+2x^7+3x^3+5x+8)\\
&=x^{11}+(9+1)x^9+7x^8+(4+2)x^7+3x^3+5x+8\\
&=\boxed{x^{11}+10x^9+7x^8+6x^7+3x^3+5x+8}\\
\end{align*}